


3 AM

by jaztice



Series: Ticklish [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Necks, and also tickling, and also u know how your concept of decision making kind of just dies at around 3 am, and hickeys, and thighs, both for the characters and for me okay, however, idfk just love me, its not even nsfw it's like barely nsfw, my asexual ass can't handle this, no dick touching sadly, that's this entire fic, this is probably the closest i will ever get to nsfw okay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaztice/pseuds/jaztice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Allura are hanging out in Allura's room around 3am</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

Shiro couldn’t remember why he was in Allura’s room at the castle equivalent of two in the morning, exactly. It probably had something to do with his nightmares. Allura had told him a few days ago that if he had trouble sleeping, he could come to her room and they could tell stories or watch movies or something. Help him calm down. She didn’t have nightmares, but she had trouble sleeping too, so she was usually awake at 2 am anyway.

It’d taken a day or two for Shiro to work up the nerve to actually follow her up on that offer. Going to Allura’s room in the middle of the night? It was, well, scandalous – or it would be interpreted as so by four incredibly hormonal teenagers. But Allura hadn’t had _that_ in mind when she made the offer, and Shiro had no intention of going down that path any time soon, not with Zarkon on their tails and a universe to save.

But plans like that tended to change, one way or another.

Shiro honestly didn’t know what he’d been expecting.

* * *

It was about three am and Shiro was ready to take a blood oath to murder Lance because god damn it, his stupid schemes had exposed his true weakness to the entire crew, and now Allura wouldn’t stop tickling him.

They’d been lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling dotted with projected stars and telling each other stories, when Allura started laughing. Shiro asked her what was so funny, and she just pounced like a damn cat. He couldn’t get away – if she could pin him in a sparring match, trapping him when he was already tired was a cakewalk. And no matter how much he squirmed and laughed, she wouldn’t stop.

At least Allura’s room was far enough away from everyone else’s for no one to hear them. He would’ve woken up the other paladins up for sure.

“Stop, stop!” he gasped, almost laughing too hard to speak. “Seriously, I’m begging, stop.”

Allura laughed and did as he asked, leaning over him, her long white hair brushing his face. God, she was gorgeous. Especially like this, smiling and happy, like there wasn’t a problem in the world that worried her. It made Shiro’s heart ache.

“You know why everyone loves that you’re ticklish, right?” Allura asked, her blue eyes playful and warm.

“Uh… because it annoys me?”

“Because it makes you smile,” Allura answered. Her own smile lessened just a bit, sadness creeping into her eyes. “You hardly ever smile, Shiro. We… just want you to be happy.”

He stared at her, wishing for all the world he could just be happy, if only for her, but he knew that was impossible. A part of him had died in that Galra prison, a part of him that hadn’t quite returned. Shiro looked away, guilty.

Allura sighed. “We also love irritating you,” she added.

He glanced back up, quirking an eyebrow. “Oh really?” he asked.

“Yes, really. You’re a very easy mark, if Lance and Keith are to be believed. Finding things to crack your serious façade is a favorite pastime of theirs, I’ve heard.”

“Oh believe me, it is.” Shiro rolled his eyes – the amount of bad sex jokes and innuendoes Lance alone had thrown at him were nearly enough to make him numb to them. How did he even think all of them up?

Allura giggled, and Shiro realized what she must’ve been thinking. “Oh no,” he said, “don’t you start too.”

“Too late.”

“Oh come on! Cut me some slack here, princess.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I’m the princess.”

“Well, I’m the head of Voltron.”

“Who serves under the princess. Honestly Shiro, you’d think the head of Voltron would know a little more about basic chain of command.”

Her smirk was almost as infuriating as Lance’s, but all it did was make Shiro smile. He couldn’t stop staring at her face, her eyes, her smile. Everything about her was magical.

“You know what that means, right?” she said, leaning in close. Her hair pooled next to his head on the sheets. “You have to do whatever I say.”

Blood rushed to two very different parts of Shiro’s body, one of which was his face. For a moment, his mind was so jumbled he couldn’t form coherent sentences.

“U-uh,” he began, “uhm… well.”

Allura just laughed again, the sound filling him with joy, and she leaned back enough for him to sit up on his elbows. She was laughing so hard she was snorting, and Shiro’s face turned an even brighter shade of red.

“You’re adorable,” she said, shaking her head. Shiro’s heart fluttered at the comment. _She thinks I’m adorable_. Wait, he wasn’t adorable.

“I’m not adorable,” he said indignantly, raising an eyebrow. “I’m awesome.”

“You can be both, you know,” she said, still giggling a little. “But you are rather adorable.”

“Allura, come on. I have to maintain my faux manly shell, don’t ruin me like this.”

“Shiro is adorable,” Allura sing-songed. Three am was about the time Allura’s decision-making skills went a little loopy. Which was fine, since Shiro’s did the same. But this wouldn’t stand.

“I am not.”

“Adorable…” she sang.

“Am not!”

“You’re adorable, you can’t stop it!”

“Oh my god.”

“Shiro is adorable, Shiro is ad–”

He cut her off with a kiss before he knew what he was doing, and after her initial shock, Allura sighed into him and kissed back, deeper and more desperate. He leaned back onto the bed and his hands found her hips, hers on either side of him, letting gravity press them together.

After a moment, Allura pulled away, smiling gently as she placed one hand on his stomach. The muscles there contracted and he jumped slightly, his grip on her hips tensing.

She laughed. “I wonder if you’re ticklish anywhere else,” she whispered.

He swallowed and managed a small grin. “You’ll have to figure that out yourself.”

She just shook her head and kissed him again, one hand tracing the side of his stomach as he slowly crept his hands up her shirt, resting them on the bare skin of her sides. He drew circles with his thumbs on her stomach as she bit his lip, trailing kisses down his jawline.

Then her teeth reached his neck and Shiro shuddered, a low whine escaping his throat as she sucked on the skin, and Allura paused and lifted her head.

She tilted it slightly, curious, before grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Found one,” she whispered.

Shiro groaned and rolled his eyes, but that groan became a moan as Allura went back to his neck, her breath ghosting over his skin in a way that made him melt right into her. While she was busy with that, Shiro moved his hands up to her back and traced his fingers down her spine, sending shivers through her body and causing her breath to hitch.

Now it was Shiro’s turn to smirk. “Found one on you,” he whispered into her ear.

“Clever,” she muttered back. Her eyes were huge and dilated, but she still had that evil glint in them, the one that made the pit of Shiro’s stomach squirm. “Why don’t we play a game?”

“A game?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and continued tracing up and down Allura’s spine, knowing it was making it hard for her to concentrate. “What kind of game?”

“Whoever finds the most sensitive spots wins.” Allura smirked back and traced the outline of his stomach, making him jerk away just slightly. Two could play that game.

“Aw, that’s not fair,” Shiro said. He moved one hand down to the back of Allura’s thigh and squeezed gently. Her breathing hitched again, her smirk faltering. “What if I have more spots than you?”

Allura smiled and dipped down to his neck again, sucking right at the base near his collarbone until he whimpered, trembling underneath her. She leaned up and looked him in the eye.

“Then I win,” she whispered.


End file.
